


I'll die to rise again, to do?

by silencealoud



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M, Urban Fic Exchange
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencealoud/pseuds/silencealoud
Summary: Dove un Alessio viaggiatore nel tempo trova un Gennaro spaurito e decide di portarlo con sé.





	I'll die to rise again, to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Più o meno, è tutto ambientato in un contesto fantascientifico (che DOVREBBE essere quello di Doctor Who) dove si può viaggiare da un pianeta all'altro. Prendetela alla leggera, il fulcro del racconto si percepisce anche senza aver capito tutto il resto. Inoltre, non l'ho ben chiaro nemmeno io. Buona lettura.

«Dai Alè, non fare quella faccia! Ci divertiamo, ti dico!»

David gli assesta una pacca sul sedere e ridacchia divertito dall'espressione infastidita di Alessio.

 _Lui lì non ci voleva andare_. Lui è un uomo di laboratorio, un esperto di erbe e medicinali, gli piace sperimentare, provare e fare nuove scoperte, e lì con David non c'entra niente.

"Andiamo anche noi con i ricercatori! Non sei curioso di vedere il famigerato pianeta F. anche tu?". No, non lo era e ancora si sta chiedendo cosa ci faccia lì e cosa l'abbia spinto ad accettare, alla fine - forse le innumerevoli suppliche. Si dice che tra qualche anno scoppierà una guerra tra di loro e quel pianeta-senza-nome - che hanno chiamato così solo perché le lettere precedenti erano già state occupate. Alessio non la vuole fare la guerra, non vuole andare a spiare la gente di lì e a studiare i loro comportamenti, le loro risorse. Vivrebbe a meraviglia anche senza, per dire.

«Dà, ma che è?»

C'è qualcosa di strano a pochi metri da loro: mentre fino a pochi attimi fa tutto era uguale a dove vivono loro, ora c'è una deformazione del terreno. È tutto pieno di enormi rocce e c'è un buco non troppo profondo del quale però nessuno riesce a vedere il confine.

David alza le spalle e fa segno agli altri di seguirlo ed entrare nella cava, di cercare di capire che è successo.

«Una bomba.» dice uno dei ricercatori, «Deve essere per forza una bomba.»

Alessio non capisce: la guerra non è già iniziata. Cosa ci sarebbe dovuta fare una bomba lì in mezzo, in una specie di deserto inabitato? Non lo vuole sapere. A dirla tutta non gli interessa, e pensa che si farà lasciare indietro per poi sparire direttamente e andare a casa.

 _Le cose vanno un po' diversamente_.

Alessio lo trova accucciato nascosto dalle pietre, a tremare leggermente con la testa nascosta tra le ginocchia, strette al petto, ricoperto da una strana melma azzurrina.

I capelli biondo cenere sembrano avere un fremito, poi lo vede alzare lentamente il capo e far spuntare due enormi occhi blu dagli avanbracci messi davanti al resto della faccia come scudo. Presto, se non immediatamente, il volto di quella strana creatura si terrorizza, e con un piccolo sobbalzo appena accennato torna in posizione fetale. Allora Alessio si gira di scatto, pronto a combattere quel mostruoso individuo che si aspetta di trovare alle sue spalle, ma non vede nessuno, solo gli altri Timelord che guardano in giro.

«Trovato qualcosa Alè?» gli chiede David una decina di metri più in là, vedendolo un po' perso.

Alessio si volta per un secondo verso l'esserino tremante che scuote la testolina ancora abbassata con – almeno così pare ad Alessio – tutta l'energia che possiede in corpo.

«No, nulla. Voi andate.» pronuncia con quanta più decisione possibile, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

Si avvicina cautamente a lui, che si stringe sempre di più tra le spalle, e che conficca le unghie delle dita affusolate nella carne delle gambe sottili.

Alessio sa bene che non dovrebbe, ma allunga una mano verso di lui e l'appoggia delicatamente su una delle sue spalle, al che l'individuo smette di tremare e rimane immobile trattenendo il respiro dopo essersi stretto su se stesso un'ultima volta. Passano pochi secondi quando lo sente tirare su dal naso leggermente e far uscire l'aria dalla bocca il più silenziosamente possibile.

La soluzione che ha sul corpo è gelatinosa e appiccosa, ma non ci fa troppo caso. Alessio deve agire, ora prende un bel respiro anche lui e gli _ordina_ di identificarsi, va bene? Non deve farsi distrarre dai piccoli sussulti ad intervalli irregolari che adesso stanno colpendo la creatura.

«Cosa sei?» sussurra piano.

Ecco, forse il suo "cosa sei?" non è del tutto uguale all'"identificati" che avrebbe dovuto comandare con tono fermo e autoritario, ma il concetto è quello, quindi che differenza fa?

 _Lui_ non risponde, ma quando Alessio toglie la sua mano dal corpicino magro lo vede rilassarsi leggermente e tornare a respirare regolarmente. Un po' si offende perché lui non è cattivo, lui è solo stato mandato ad esplorare il pianeta dei suoi nemici, non può essere considerato un pericolo.

Dovrebbe sul serio avvisare gli altri che quello strano essere è lì e che non sa che farne, ma c'è qualcosa in quella figura che lo fa esitare e omettere dal fare il suo dovere. Mima solamente un "ciao" con le labbra tanto per non andarsene in modo brusco, e poi si allontana a passo lento, lasciandolo lì.

A pochi secondi dal congedo, però, sente qualcosa. Uno strano brivido sotto la pelle che gli arriva alle ossa. Nella sua mente rimbomba un "aspetta" flebile flebile, ed è quasi certo di esserselo immaginato, tanto il suo suono è piccolo e vago, ma quando si gira non è del tutto così.

La creaturina bionda ha alzato la testa, scoprendo il volto tumefatto e coperto di lacrime guardarlo, e ha teso una mano verso di lui. Alessio lo osserva stranito: le labbra secche si sono spaccate più volte, ha delle occhiaie scure e profonde sotto agli occhi, la pelle tendente al bianco e vari graffietti e lividi sparsi su tutto il corpo.

Si avvicina di nuovo e afferra con delicatezza le dita ancora rivolte a lui, ma l'altro non dà segno di volersi alzare. Allora Alessio gli si inginocchia davanti, e lo guarda in attesa.

«Portami via.» mormora con un filo di voce, «Mi stanno cercando.»

Alessio non capisce, lo guarda ancora più disorientato e chiede «Chi?»

«I trafficanti di razze rare. Mi prenderanno e mi chiuderanno in gabbia, non puoi lasciarmi qui.»

Il moro si sofferma sulle loro mani ancora unite, e sulla melma sporca che cerca di farle scivolare via l'una dall'altra, sulle sue dita che stringono quelle del biondo saldamente per non farle staccare. Poi rialza lo sguardo su di lui, sui suoi zigomi alti e sulle ciglia lunghe e bagnate, gli occhi impauriti e le pupille minuscole.

«E di che razza sei tu?»

Il biondo abbassa per un attimo gli occhi e deglutisce, si guarda in giro in difficoltà, come se dalla sua risposta dipendessero vita e morte, e sembra stare per scoppiare a piangere nuovamente.

«Umana.»

Alessio sbarra gli occhi e poi inarca un sopracciglio, per nulla convinto: la specie umana si è estinta decenni, se non secoli, fa. Eppure c'è qualcosa in lui che non lo fa riuscire a rispondergli come vorrebbe. Forse è solo che quegli occhi così penetranti e impauriti lo disarmano completamente, ma non può contraddirlo. Ecco, gli umani, per quanto ne sappia, non avevano quelle iridi così luminose né quella capacità di ammaliare tanto una persona. E forse è tutto un inganno, forse quell'essere vuole fargli del male, ma il terrore sul suo volto che, Alessio glielo legge bene dagli occhi, gli arriva fin dentro l'anima è troppo realistico. È così piccolo e beh, bello, che se gli accadrà qualcosa di brutto nel portarlo via non gli importa.

Sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre per tornare in sé, poi si toglie la giacca e gliela posa sulle spalle nude, alzandosi e porgendogli nuovamente la mano, che non ricorda nemmeno di aver spostato dalla sua.

La creatura stacca le gambe dal petto e si infila meglio l'indumento di Alessio sul ventre e parte delle cosce, tentando di coprirsi il più possibile – più per vergogna che per freddo. Alza un braccio tremolate per raggiungere la presa salda del moro per alzarsi a sua volta, per poi finire ad essere retto in piedi da lui. Stiracchia tutti gli arti per qualche secondo, sotto lo sguardo ipnotizzato di Alessio, poi appoggia leggermente il busto sul suo e si fa condurre al suo Tardis goffamente in quell'intreccio di braccia.

Il moro gli stringe i fianchi quanto basta per non fargli male, e lo tiene stretto stretto al petto per non farlo cadere, a costo di impiastricciarsi completamente con quella strana melma azzurra che, se ne accorge solo ora, puzza anche.

Il biondo sussurra qualcosa debolmente chiudendo gli occhi per la stanchezza, accasciandosi ancora di più a lui.

«Cosa?» chiede Alessio abbassando la testa a guardare il capo dell'individuo, posato appena un po' più sinistra della sua spalla, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo e il respiro che si infrange leggero sul mento.

«Mi chiamo Gennaro.» mormora flebilmente, prima di lasciar cadere la testa più pesantemente su di lui.

Alessio vorrebbe davvero dirgli il suo nome, ma ha le gote rosse e la gola secca, la lingua paralizzata e il cuore che batte forte nel petto, e non riesce a fare altro che guardarlo incantato mentre apre un po' gli occhi.

«Perché ci siamo fermati?» chiede sistemandosi meglio nell'incavo del suo collo e stringendo le braccia attorno al suo busto con più forza.

Alessio non l'aveva notato, e arrossisce nuovamente guardandosi in giro in cerca della risposta.

«Le chiavi sono nella mia giacca.» balbetta, al che Gennaro lo guarda stranito perché ancora non sono davanti alla porta del Tardis, ma non dice nulla e si stacca da lui.

Fruga tra le tasche e ne tira fuori una piccola chiave argentata che poi gli porge senza troppe storie. Agguanta due lembi della giacca e incrocia le braccia per essere sicuro di lasciare il più possibile all'immaginazione di Alessio, e riprendono entrambi a camminare l'uno a mezzo metro dall'altro.

Il moro lo vede a figura intera, ora, e si preoccupa di stare qualche passo dietro di lui per poterlo studiare bene. Lui non è di certo un esperto in queste cose, ma in base alle sue conoscenze quello sembra proprio un umano. La pelle fin troppo candida e pallida e le gambe fin troppo magre. I piedi hanno un forte contrasto sul resto, completamente arrossati e sporchi. Gennaro pesta anche parecchi sassi e oggetti scomodi e affilati di vario genere, ma nemmeno se ne accorge. Alessio non capisce bene se sia perché sia abituato, abbia perso la sensibilità o se semplicemente non gli fa troppo caso perché ha finalmente trovato riparo. La giacca tirata in avanti lascia invece trasparire le forme sul retro del corpicino del biondo. Ne vede bene le ossa sporgenti e spigolose, ma anche un piacevole e delicato rigonfiamento sulla zona del sedere, di quelli né inesistenti né troppo sporgenti, non flaccidi ma nemmeno troppo duri e perché cazzo sta pensando a queste cose, ora?

Gennaro si ferma e si gira a guardarlo. Alessio sembra impazzire di vergogna. È del tutto inadatto pensare a queste cose ora, la questione è molto più grave e preoccupante delle forme ideali di quel ragazzo. In ogni caso non ha prove che lo stesse guardando, no? Che il biondino abbia gli occhi dietro alla schiena?

«È questo?» chiede invece, ed è solo allora che si accorge del Tardis blu di fronte a Gennaro – di certo aveva _di meglio_ da notare.

Alessio annuisce e appoggia un palmo aperto sulla parte bassa della schiena del biondo – visto che non se n'è accorto perché non fantasticarci ancora sopra? – mentre con l'altra smanetta la chiave nella serratura nel tentativo di farla scattare. Gennaro allora infila le dita tra quelle del moro – che nel frattempo allevia la presa e tenta di non perdere i sensi – e l'aiuta ad aprire la porta.

Quando ci riesce gli sorride.

A quel punto ad Alessio sembra davvero di cadere stordito. Il biondino lo sta guardando negli occhi; ora non sono spaventati, sono felici per la prima volta e sono mille volte meglio. Sono ancora stanchi, ma quella luce che vedeva prima è aumentata esponenzialmente, e se tutti gli umani sono così vuole traferirsi da loro. Sempre se ce ne fossero ancora.

Gennaro non è affatto diverso da lui o da tutti gli altri Timelord, ma ha quel certo qualcosa che non riesce a definire che lo rende più bello degli altri.

Gli fa cenno di entrare e il biondino spinge la porta con la mano libera, mentre l'altra rimane a circondare la sua. Quando lo guarda indeciso, Alessio annuisce di nuovo per incoraggiarlo ad entrare e solo a quel punto realizza.

Gennaro, un perfetto sconosciuto, un fuggitivo, una razza rara, sta entrando in casa sua solo dopo qualche minuto dal loro primo incontro, e tutto ciò che sa di lui è questo. Se n'è infatuato come se nulla fosse e sta correndo un grosso rischio a tenerlo con sé. Non sa se può fidarsi di lui e sarà proprio il biondino a metterlo nei guai personalmente, o se ci finirà perché lo scopriranno. Perché lo scopriranno, questo è poco ma sicuro.

Gennaro stringe le dita attorno alla mano di Alessio mentre fa un passo avanti, come a chiedergli di rassicurarlo di più, allora il moro decide di dimenticare per un po' i suoi pensieri dubbiosi e diminuisce la distanza tra i loro corpi facendo un passo avanti e circondando meglio il bacino del ragazzo con il braccio, facendolo sospirare leggermente. Lo spinge in avanti fino a farlo entrare completamente, poi molla la presa e si gira a chiudere la porta.

Il Tardis di Alessio non è uno dei migliori che ci sia, non è mai stato bravo ad arredare o ad inventare spazi del tutto belli alla vista. Tutto in casa sua è molto più funzionale e meno decorativo rispetto ai grandi Tardis degli altri pieni di carattere e creatività, ma Gennaro apprezza decisamente, lo guarda e gli sorride di nuovo. Alessio si sente morire.

***

Ora è fermo di fronte alla lunga gamma di the che tiene in dispensa, indeciso su quale scegliere. Continua a lanciare lo sguardo oltre il bancone che divide approssimativamente la cucina dal salotto, verso il piccolo corridoio che conduce al bagno, dove Gennaro si sta facendo una doccia da una manciata di minuti. Lui non sa che cosa mangino gli umani, non è mai stato attento a questi discorsi e ora ne sta pagando le conseguenze. E se lo avvelenasse?

I suoi pensieri si dissolvono appena lo scroscio dell'acqua cessa e lo scricchiolio di una porta attira la sua attenzione. Abbassa lo sguardo quando sente dei passi leggeri entrare in cucina, e si affretta a mettere sul fuoco un po' d'acqua.

Il suo cuore comincia ad accelerare di battito quando la presenza raggiunge le sue spalle.

«Alessio.»

Quando lo vede, Gennaro sembra ancora più piccolo di prima: è bagnato dalla testa ai piedi ed ha solo un asciugamano bianco legato in vita, che gli arriva alle caviglie. Si sta fissando i piedi nel tentativo di nascondere le gote rosse, e i capelli sgocciolano ovunque.

I vestiti, Alessio, i vestiti. Il moro se lo ripete più volte bastonandosi mentalmente, stringendo i pugni mentre si perde ad ammirare il biondino. Usando tutta la forza possibile, sposta un po' alla volta lo sguardo da Gennaro fino a distoglierlo completamente, poi ci passa accanto per andarsene.

«Arrivo.» sussurra accarezzandogli un braccio, prima di sparire tra i muri del corridoio.

Raggiunge velocemente la sua stanza e cerca tra i suoi cassetti qualcosa che possa andare bene a Gennaro, ma visto il suo corpicino magro è decisamente difficile trovare vestiti della sua taglia. Prende due capi che nemmeno ricordava di avere e corre da lui.

Quando arriva di nuovo in cucina lo trova in punta di piedi, con la schiena china sui fornelli e le mani appoggiate al piano. Vede i piccoli tagli sulla schiena ancora vivi, e si appunta mentalmente che dovrà curarli al più presto. Dai capelli fradici scendono diverse goccioline d'acqua che gli scivolano sulla schiena seguendo la linea della colonna vertebrale e finiscono proprio... _oh_. Alessio potrebbe svenire sul serio. È sicuro che continuando così sverrà, prima o poi.

Gennaro si gira di scatto appena lo sente trattenere il respiro, e il moro alza la testa prima che lo possa sorprendere. Il suo sguardo però finisce sulle sue labbra rosee e gonfie che ora stanno pronunciando il suo nome, e davvero così non può continuare, deve smetterla.

«Alessio! Qui l'acqua sta bollendo, ma non so che devo fare!»

È forse una delle frasi più lunghe che gli abbia mai sentito dire e vorrebbe ascoltarlo parlare per tutta la vita, se possibile, ma torna in sé quando il biondino sobbalza spaventato da uno scoppiettio dell'acqua particolarmente grande e fa un passo indietro, verso di lui.

Alessio gli mette un braccio dietro alla schiena per rassicurarlo, mentre con l'altro spegne il fuoco. Si guardano di nuovo, e Gennaro sembra impegnarsi per metterci tutta l'intensità possibile, ma con suo grande stupore il moro gli porge i vestiti e fa scivolare via la mano da lui.

Ritorna ai fornelli mentre il biondino si cambia alle sue spalle e cazzo, è a poco più di due metri dietro di lui, completamente nudo.

«Alessio.»

Al suo nome sussurrato in quel modo potrebbe anche abituarcisi volentieri, ma in questo momento lo lascia in una posizione del tutto scomoda. E se Gennaro quando si girerà sarà tutto nudo? Se al moro venisse qualche impulso strano? Se fosse proprio l'altro ad avere intenzioni poco caste?

«Come si mettono questi?»

Gennaro ha addosso un maglione nero e dei boxer che gli stanno enormi, e sta armeggiando con dei pantaloni con quattro gambe – personalmente non ha idea di dove siano sbucati.

Alessio gli si avvicina pericolosamente posando le mani sulle sue, tanto che il biondino si dovrebbe spostare per non essere travolto dalla sua figura, ma non lo fa. Le loro fronti si sfiorano e entrambi guardano i pantaloni bizzarri.

«Scusa,» sussurra, «non mi ero accorto di aver preso questi.»

Gennaro resta immobile, alza solo gli occhi su di lui e lo guarda come prima, il moro non è sicuro di riuscire a spezzare tutto, ora.

«Alessio.»

Da quando ha imparato il suo nome non fa altro che ripeterlo, ripete il suo nome ogni volta che gli deve dire qualcosa, e ad Alessio piace da impazzire sentirlo con la sua voce e vederlo mimato dalle sue labbra.

«Grazie.»

Le mani del biondino non si muovono da quelle dell'altro mentre tenta di allungarsi per dargli un bacio sulla guancia, poi appoggia la testa sul suo petto, e rimane così.

Il moro rimane interdetto per un po': si aspettava tutto eccetto questo, ma lo abbraccia e gli lascia un bacio leggero tra i capelli.

Il corpicino di Gennaro è fantastico da sentire tra le braccia, ma il suo respiro sereno sul collo e l'immobilità che lo travolgono lo mettono sotto pressione. È un bacetto sulla clavicola che lo disarma completamente e che lo porta a parlare a vanvera.

«Gennà, cosa ti va di mangiare stasera? Non è che abbia tanto, eh, io mangio sempre le stesse cose, ma non so se a quelli della tua razza piacciano. Ah, e ti ho scaldato l'acqua per farti un the, così magari ti scaldi anche tu, devi solo scegliere il gusto.»

Il biondino lo stringe un po' più forte.

«Grazie Alè.» e un altro bacetto sul collo.

Alessio gli fa alzare la testa e lo guarda in viso per un secondo, poi gli lascia una scia di baci dalla fronte alla guancia, schioccando le labbra ogni volta, e lo vede sorridere.

«A me basta mangiare.» aggiunge in seguito.

È solo adesso che il moro si chiede da quanto l'altro non mangi, così spinge una mano dietro alla sua schiena per portarlo davanti ai fornelli.

«Sai cucinare?»

Allora si danno da fare e tentano di combinare qualcosa di accettabile per entrambi. In realtà non è che la cucina umana sia poi diversa da quella di Alessio, ma facendo sembrare tutto difficile appaiono ancora più in sintonia.

È quando Gennaro esclama "il sale!" e il moro glielo fa mettere sulla pasta appoggiandogli una mano su un fianco che si accorge che è ancora senza pantaloni. Dovrebbe andargliene a prendere un paio, sì, ma il biondino così stretto a sé e con la testolina appoggiata alla sua spalla mentre dosa il sale su un cucchiaio gli fa passare tutta la voglia. E poi quella mano appoggiata lì, sul suo bacino, per metà a toccare le cosce nude gli piace troppo. I suoi pantaloni gli starebbero sicuramente grandi e non si intravedrebbero più le forme delicate di Gennaro. Sarebbe un dramma troppo grande per rischiare.

Il biondino rimane così appoggiato a lui mentre mescola e assaggia tutto.

«Gennaro.»

Alessio ha deciso di provare a farlo scappare. Certo, non è quello lo scopo, ma sta rischiando. È che non sa nulla di lui e vuole tentare di scoprire qualcosa.

Gennaro annuisce e gli dà teneramente un bacio sotto al collo. È sicuro di volerlo fare? E se tutto questo finisse? E "tutto" cosa, poi? Lo conosce da poco ma già sono in sintonia e il loro rapporto _è così intimo_. Alessio non è mai stato abituato ad un contatto così fisico e dolce con nessuno, e con il biondino è stato subito così. Non sa se sia un bene o un male, ma non lo vuole perdere, non ce la fa. No no, non glielo può chiedere.

«Ti va di raccontarmi cosa ti è successo?»

L'ha chiesto invece.

Stupido, stupido, stupido Alessio.

Ecco, lo sta già sentendo irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia, ma lo tiene stretto. Chi lo sa, forse così non se ne andrà, non manterrà le distanze, forse capisce che al moro in un modo o nell'altro fa piacere averlo lì, e non penserà male di lui.

«È pronta.» mormora.

Il moro lo vede staccarsi da lui e prendere in mano la pentola sgraziatamente, forse è troppo pesante per lui ma per il momento non se ne cura, si gode semplicemente la vista.

Dopotutto è legittimo chiedere che cos'è capitato ad una persona che si sta ospitando, no? Alessio l'ha preso e portato a casa sotto sua indicazione, e dovrebbe capire perché aveva bisogno del suo aiuto, giusto?

Ora il biondino sta versando tutto dalla pentola allo scolapasta, sulle punte dei piedi e ancora il moro può intuire le forme leggere e basta, deve assolutamente trovargli un paio di pantaloni. Ma non vuole. No, no, adesso deve usare la ragione e farlo. Fissa per un ultimo secondo - forse anche due - il sedere di Gennaro che spunta dai boxer alti, fino a quando non appoggia i talloni a terra, allora si volta e corre a prendergli qualcosa.

Poi certo, quando torna e lo rivede bene mescolare il sugo con la pasta cambia subito idea e lascia i pantaloni in un angolo, ma c'era quasi, eh. Si avvicina a lui e gli accarezza delicatamente le gambe, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.

«Non hai scelto il the.» gli soffia sul collo.

Gennaro sembra sciogliersi per un attimo, e per davvero anche Alessio può sembrare seducente? Lascia leggermente andare la testa all'indietro e molla la presa sul mestolo che tiene in mano. Le gambe gli si piegano e le palpebre si abbassano automaticamente al fiato del moro sulla propria pelle, ma d'un tratto, con tanta fatica, si ricompone dritto sulla schiena.

Alessio si sporge un po' a vedere il suo viso tentando di non farsi notare. Il biondino sembra concentrato sull'aria che lo circonda, aggrotta le sopracciglia e stringe i pugni appoggiati al piano.

«Alessio.»

Gennaro si gira di scatto e torna a circondare il collo del moro con le braccia e ad incastrare la testa nell'incavo del suo collo.

«Ho bisogno di te.» sussurra.

Alessio ancora deve capire cosa sia successo, ma appena prende coscienza della situazione torna a stringere il corpo gracilino tra le sue braccia. Ed è bellissimo. La sensazione di averlo lì è magnifica, riesce a sentire ogni minimo ossicino, inspira minuziosamente il suo odore dolciastro, e si sente bene. Lentamente il biondino infila le mani ghiacciate sotto alla maglia del moro e le fa aderire alla sua schiena, e lui gli bacia il capo e lo stringe più forte. Non è certo che Gennaro non gli stia iniettando un qualche acido attraverso le dita, ma per il momento andrebbe bene anche quello. Quello strano essere sembra rilasciare un gas per rimanere calmi e farsi scivolare tutto addosso, ma siccome si sente magnificamente non se ne preoccupa.

Restano così per minuti interi che al moro piacciono da morire, ma diventano estremamente imbarazzanti, dopo un po'. Quando tenta di mollare la presa, il biondino esercita maggiore pressione su di lui e non lo lascia andare.

«Ho bisogno di te, ti prego.»

La sua voce è leggermente incrinata, ritira le mani contro il suo petto e soffoca qualche sussulto contro di lui. Ecco, forse era meno imbarazzante prima.

Tira le spalle indietro quanto basta per fargli capire di scoprire almeno la parte alta della testa. Si ritrova un piccolo esserino con gli occhioni lucidi e le gote rosa a guardarlo e stringerlo preoccupato, e si sente svenire. Gli scosta i capelli dalla fronte e comincia a lasciarci una miriade di piccoli bacetti che segnano una scia immaginaria fino alla punta del naso, che gli circondano le guance e, quando stacca completamente il viso da lui, sul mento. Continua così fino a quando le lacrime non si placano, Gennaro non si calma e non accenna ad una risatina per il ridicolo della faccenda e sì, ci vuole molto, molto tempo, ma ad Alessio piace soltanto, nonostante le labbra e le mascelle stanche. Il biondino ora sorride e questo gli basta.

Il moro sente che avrà bisogno di lui sempre, e forse "sempre" è un tempo troppo lungo, forse si conoscono da appena due ore ed è troppo presto, ma la sua mente pensa quello che vuole indipendentemente da ciò che è anormale, e vorrebbe sentirsi così _sempre_.

Alessio starebbe sempre così a guardarlo negli occhi, sì, ma il pancino di Gennaro brontola e lui non può fare altro che preoccuparsene. Appena lo lascia gli occhi del biondino si incupiscono, ma quando lo vede prendere le stoviglie si rianimano di nuovo, e si affretta ad aiutarlo.

Il moro non hai mai visto nessuno mangiare come Gennaro. Per quanto sia magro e piccolo, inghiottisce tutto con una velocità disarmante e sembra non avere un fondo.

Quando si accorge che Alessio lo sta guardando sorridente, appoggiando un gomito sul tavolo e il mento su un palmo, s'imbrazza un po'.

«Uno o due giorni.» dice.

«Cosa?»

Il moro piega la testa.

«Che non mangio.»

Ad Alessio manca un battito.

«Sono due giorni che non mangio. Se te lo stessi chiedendo, ecco.»

Rimangono entrambi immobili e in silenzio per un varco di tempo che tende ad infinito, a guardarsi negli occhi infondendo uno all'altro una sottospecie di terrore e insicurezza.

Il moro non sa che pensare, non sa nulla di lui e non ha idea di come comportarsi. Abbassa la testa sul suo piatto e ritorna a mangiare svogliatamente, mentre il biondino fa lo stesso.

Muore dalla voglia di capire quali pensieri stiano passando per la sua mente, di cosa quella sua testolina e quel suo corpicino tanto graziosi abbiano passato di tanto tremendo. Di cosa ci sia adesso per alzare la testa e sorridergli così, senza che ne riesca a capire il motivo. Il biondino lo sta guardando e sorride con gli occhi socchiusi, mostrando bene i denti e riempiendo il suo viso di minuscole rughe d'espressione. È uno spettacolo.

La situazione si allevia un po' ora. Gennaro mangia tutto fino all'ultimo, anche il piatto di Alessio - che tanto non ha fame con lui accanto - e il moro lo guarda adorante notando anche il minimo segno di sollievo sul suo volto e gioendo ogni volta.

***

«Alessio.»

Gennaro sembra del tutto serio quando lo chiama, e Alessio quasi già intuisce cosa gli stia per dire.

Quando il moro gli ha scoccato un bacio in un orecchio e l'ha preso per mano per portarlo in camera gli era sembrato sorridente, ma era tornato pensieroso, e lo era stato per tutto il resto del tempo.

Ora che è seduto davanti a lui sul suo letto, girato di spalle e con le mani dell'altro che tentano di sistemare le ferite che ha sulla schiena infondendogli coraggio, ha deciso di parlare. Stringe un po' il lenzuolo tra le dita e prende un bel respiro, le carezze di Alessio a rassicurarlo come a dire "se non ti va non fa nulla".

«Sul pianeta terra c'erano ancora umani fino a poco tempo fa, ma ci hanno portati via.»

Al moro si mozza il fiato, ma continua comunque a muovere le dita sulla pelle del biondino.

«Dicono ci sia questa grande collezionista di razze rare che le voglia tutte, che ha una grande villa dove rinchiude tutti i membri della sua raccolta di specie. I suoi servitori stanno cercando di prenderci e di portarci da lei, dicono che la ricompensa sia enorme.»

Alessio s'immobilizza quando le mani cingono le sue spalle, e se lo tira più vicino.

«Ce ne sono altri? In quanti siete?»

Gennaro scuote la testa e deglutisce, irrigidendosi e senza alzare per un secondo lo sguardo. Il suo tono si fa secco.

«L'esplosione doveva solo spaventarci.» mormora stringendo i pugni tanto da sbiancarsi le nocche.

Alessio molla la presa su di lui e fissa la sua nuca spettinata. La sua schiena graffiata. Le braccia sottili. Il collo ricurvo. Sporge il busto e ancora: gli occhi tristi. Le labbra martoriate. Le occhiaie profonde. Gennaro pare la tristezza in persona.

«Gennaro.»

"Puoi piangere, se vuoi" gli muore in gola, e non gli esce nulla. Così rimangono entrambi senza fiato a guardare dritto davanti a sé per qualche secondo, poi il biondino prende in mano la situazione.

«Hai finito?»

Gira lievemente la testa all'indietro per guardarlo, e accenna ad un sorriso. Alessio scuote la testa e riprende in mano il cotone imbevuto, prima di riprendere a tamponare sulla sua schiena.

«Io sto bene, eh.» borbotta il Gennaro un po' insicuro, e il moro sorride.

«Certo.» sussurra lasciando un bacio dietro al suo collo, facendolo sussultare.

Il fatto è Alessio ha avuto la testa per aria tutto il giorno, e nel momento in cui le sue labbra sono sulla pelle bollente si accorge che _oddio_ , lo sta baciando. Sta baciando un - quasi - perfetto sconosciuto ed è diventata - quasi - un'abitudine. E non riesce a smettere, se non lo facesse sentirebbe che gli mancherebbe qualcosa, e, visto che sta al gioco, perchè no?

Appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle e una leggera spinta indietro della schiena di Gennaro gli fa capire cosa voglia. Comincia a muovere i pollici sulle cervicali del biondino, che lascia subito cadere la testa in avanti soddisfatto. Alessio si chiede se sia sempre così, se sia così bisognoso di attenzioni anche con gli altri. Chissà se fino a qualche giorno o settimana fa, quando si presume fosse stato tutto normale e senza pressioni, era così con tutti. Con la sua famiglia, i suoi amici, forse era anche fidanzato. Al pensiero gli formicola l'intestino, ma per ora lo ignora. Pensa che vorrebbe sentire altro su di lui, vorrebbe capire come vivesse prima che i trafficanti di razze iniziassero a dargli la caccia, ma ha paura che tutto ciò provochi in lui nostalgia, e di conseguenza tristezza. Sa benissimo che avrebbe bisogno di un minimo d'informazioni per capire se sia affidabile o no tenerlo con sé, ma ora non ce la fa, pensa che debba lasciarlo rilassare e per adesso quello che gli ha detto gli basta.

Lunghi fremiti colpiscono il biondino quando Alessio comincia a spingere i polpastrelli più fortemente in quella specie di massaggio, e Gennaro comincia a sospirare.

«Alessio.»

Questa volta non gli deve dire nulla, è solo una sottospecie di "grazie", il suo "Alessio", e il moro sorride.

Potrebbe continuare a coccolarlo così per tutta la sera: li vede quegli occhioni socchiusi tremare ad ogni suo movimento, le labbra aperte in una piccola "a" che si aprono e si chiudono costantemente e le mani a stringere le sue gambe, aperte dietro a lui, ad ingabbiare parte del suo busto. Vorrebbe sentirli sempre, quei mugolii appagati e appaganti, ma qualcosa li copre.

Il biondino sbuffa delicatamente, - neanche lo facesse apposta, a rendere ogni suo gesto piccolo e leggero - successivamente ad un trillo che ha riempito la stanza.

Alessio fa pressione sul materasso con le gambe quanto basta per spingersi più indietro, ad appoggiare la schiena alla testiera del letto e si allunga a prendere il telefono dal comodino.

«Alè! Tutto apposto? Non ti ho più visto.»

La voce di David suona squillante nel suo orecchio, disturbata da una voce femminile in sottofondo, spezzando un po' la tranquillità che si era creata prima.

Gennaro lo guarda leggermente affranto da dietro le spalle, come se già sentisse la mancanza del contatto fisico tra di loro.

«Mi girava la testa, ma ora sto bene. Avete trovato qualcosa?»

Alessio parla praticamente in automatico, ripetendo macchinosamente le parole che si era appuntato prima in caso gli chiedessero qualcosa. In realtà il suo sguardo è fisso sul biondino, che si è intristito in un varco di tempo quasi nullo. Le mani sono ancora sospese in aria, come appoggiate ancora sulle sue gambe, e si abbassano lentamente fino a posarsi tra le lenzuola.

«Abbiamo trovato un mucchio di gelatina blu, a quanto pare è un miscuglio di strane sostanze rilasciate dalla bomba esplosa, e di rimasugli di un qualche alieno che non riusciamo ad identificare.»

Gli alieni di cui parla sono sicuramente umani. Gennaro aveva addosso i resti dei suoi compagni.

Tenta di trattenere tutto il disgusto al di fuori della sua espressione, in modo che il biondino non chieda poi spiegazioni. Non è leale a fare così, ma ora non ce la fa proprio a farlo stare male di nuovo.

Lo vede spostare le mani indietro ed inarcare le spalle mentre indietreggia verso di lui a mo' di gambero. Si siede tra le sue gambe divaricate e appoggia la testa sul suo petto, facendo aderire la sua schiena al suo busto.

Verrebbe considerato egocentrico e insensibile, Alessio, se non gli importasse momentaneamente molto della melma blu, e se si concentrasse di nuovo sulla creatura meravigliosa che si sta accoccolando su di lui e che sospira quando il moro infila le dita tra le sue ciocche biondo cenere, premendoselo un po' contro? Per ora non se ne cura.

«L'abbiamo mandata in laboratorio, quando l'analisi sarà finita potremmo capire di che specie...»

Gennaro è bellissimo. Indossa ancora solo un paio di boxer larghi, è tutto ghiacciato e cerca freneticamente di assorbire il calore dal moro, che si compiace per aver deciso di non dargli i pantaloni, prima. La sua espressione si fa simile a prima, sembra rilassarsi tra le sue carezze leggere, e Alessio gli scocca un bacio su una tempia.

«Alè! Ma che stai facendo?»

David parla forse con il tono più squillante e allegro possibile, tanto che anche il biondino sgrana per un secondo gli occhi, sentendolo.

«Ti sei trovato una fidanzata, eh? Altro che mal di testa!»

Gennaro sorride divertito e lo guarda mentre arrossisce e balbetta, negando, con le risa di David e della ragazza in sottofondo.

«Hai ragione, scusa. Un fidanzato, ti sei trovato un fidanzato!»

Alessio si sente implodere, potrebbe causare un incendio da un momento all'altro con il calore delle sue guance, e il biondino che lo guarda adorante e più felice che mai non aiuta.

«Dà! Non mi sono trovato nessuno!»

Gennaro sorride e si accoccola meglio su di lui, chiudendo gli occhi per un po' e poi riaprendoli. Al moro sembrano ancora più grandi e belli di prima, e sente chiaramente la forte tentazione di baciarlo ancora. Gli stampa un dito medio davanti agli occhi, facendogli nascondere il viso contro il suo petto per trattenere una risata.

«Non provare a negare Alè! Quello era chiaramente il rumore di un bacio! Non è che sei andato a puttane?»

Adesso tocca ad Alessio sorridere guardandolo, come per minacciarlo di rispondere affermativamente, e il biondino aggrotta le sopracciglia infastidito, come voleva.

«Sì Dà, ciao.»

Il suo era un sì sarcastico, ma gli basta per stuzzicare Gennaro e fargli mettere il broncio incrociando le braccia. Alessio spegne il telefono e _cazzo_ , come può essere sempre più bello, il biondino? Ora che può permetterselo si avvicina e gli bacia una guancia - più languidamente del solito - finendo poi con uno schiocco, strappandogli mezzo sorriso.

Gennaro fa scivolare la schiena e finisce con la testa su una gamba del moro, sbadigliando - è un po' come dire "ora dormo qui con te", giusto? Appoggia una mano tra i suoi capelli e gli accarezza delicatamente la fronte con il pollice. Lui sfarfalla un po' le palpebre e chiude gli occhi.

Quando Alessio gli lascia l'ennesimo bacio sulla fronte il biondino si agita senza un preciso motivo, apre gli occhioni blu e lo guarda preoccupato.

«Alè, ma tu l'hai mai fatto?»

Sembra volergli dare coraggio e incitarlo a rispondere quando gli prende la mano e ci posa sopra le labbra; la verità è che Alessio non ha capito. Quando Gennaro lo coglie, si trova un po' in difficoltà a spiegarsi. Si mordicchia nervosamente il labbro inferiore, finendo poi con il mordicchiare per sbaglio - non si spiega come - le dita del moro.

«Sei mai andato veramente a... a puttane?»

La risata di Alessio entra cristallina e piacevole nelle orecchie del biondino, che sorride mentre l'altro scuote la testa divertito.

«Stiamo dando di matto, eh Gennà? Abbiamo sonno. Ti va di dormire, mh?»

Gennaro annuisce e si sposta dalla sua gamba. Per un attimo il moro teme che non voglia passare la notte nel suo letto con lui, ma semplicemente prende la maglia di cotone, precedentemente lasciata al bordo del letto, e se la infila, per poi posare la testa sul cuscino.

«Alessio.» lo chiama.

Ecco, ora il moro ha questa sensazione di pancia che non premette nulla di buono. È che il suo tono gli sembra troppo sconcertato e deciso per non voler dire nulla di importante. Forse ha cambiato idea su di lui, forse sta male, forse piangerà, forse non si trova bene e vuole andarsene, forse gli manca la sua famiglia.

«Tu non ti cambi?»

Forse no. Ma è comunque una cosa che gli mette estremamente agitazione. Insomma, lo sguardo di Gennaro brucia su di lui, lo guarda come fosse la sua preda, gli occhi spalancati ad assorbire ogni suo movimento. Il fatto è che il biondino è perfetto, magro, leggero e delicato. La sua pelle è bianco latte, eppure i peli chiari quasi nemmeno si vedono. È rimasto mezzo nudo per metà giornata con una naturalezza disarmante, anche ogni piccolo gesto che sarebbe dovuto risultare goffo era adorabile, compiuto da lui. Alessio si è perso troppo ad ammirarlo e non ha pensato a se stesso. Lui ha le spalle larghe, un filo di grasso che ricopre ogni muscolo che è riuscito a sviluppare ed è provvisto di un'altezza spaventosa. I suoi occhi e i suoi capelli sono troppo scuri, le labbra troppo sottili e la forma del viso troppo spigolosa. Come ha fatto il biondino a subirsi per tutto il tempo le pupille ipnotizzate ed estremamente inquietanti di Alessio su di sé? Lui invece pare l'essenza della bellezza e della grazia anche con quello sguardo famelico in volto e anzi, lo rende ancora più volubile.

Si sfila i pantaloni imbarazzato, e nota subito i peli neri fare capolino sulle sue gambe. Con gli occhi bassi li va a piegare con cura e a riporre su uno scaffale, dandogli le spalle. Oh, Alessio si vorrebbe picchiare da solo per non aver mai fatto caso a come fosse il suo sedere. I suoi boxer gli vanno giusti, e non ha idea se quello che lasciano trasparire sia bello o no alla vista. Certo, i suoi colleghi di lavoro gli assestano schiaffetti ogni volta che passa loro di fianco, ma non è di certo sinonimo dell'avere un bel sedere, no? Ma poi chi dice che il biondino stia guardando proprio lì? No, no, Gennaro e tutta la sua delicatezza non potranno di certo pensare a _certe cose_ , soprattutto su di lui, soprattutto in un momento del genere della sua vita.

Appena si volta, l'altro sfoggia due incantevoli gote rosa tenue, e lo guarda dal basso deglutendo.

«Alessio.»

Il soffio di Gennaro risulta arido e spezzato, mentre tende una mano verso di lui senza muovere altro muscolo.

Il moro si ritrova costretto ad inginocchiarsi sul letto e poi a stendersi accanto a lui, tirato dal braccio del biondino, che sorride soddisfatto. Lo sente irrigidirsi incerto quando si allunga e si fa un po' più distante, ma appena spegne la luce e ritorna al suo posto si rilassa e si accoccola su di lui. Gennaro incastra per bene le loro gambe e prende a lasciare baci umidi sul collo di Alessio, che sospira pesantemente.

«Gennaro.»

***

Gennaro si sveglia da solo.

 _Cazzo_ , è da solo.

Stringe una mano e si accorge che le dita di Alessio non sono più tra le sue, muove le gambe e quelle di Alessio non ci sono più, strofina la testa in giro e il collo di Alessio non è lì, apre gli occhi e sì, è davvero solo.

E se Alessio se ne fosse andato? Se l'avesse lasciato da solo? Se lo considerasse solo un peso? Alessio _non può_ averlo lasciato solo, Alessio è così gentile e premuroso con lui, non può averlo fatto. E se gli avesse dato noia e di lui lui non volesse più sentire nulla?

Scalcia in fretta le coperte e corre fuori dalla stanza, verso il corridoio, preso da un piccolo attacco di panico, e comincia ad aggirarsi per le stanze a cercarlo.

«Alessio.»

Gennaro sente gli occhi pizzicarsi e le labbra premere in basso, terrorizzato. _Alessio non può averlo lasciato da solo_ , non può. Quella è casa sua, il suo Tardis, non può averlo abbandonato lì dentro. Gennaro è inaffidabile, Alessio lo conosce solo da un giorno e non può fidarsi a lasciarlo lì. E se lo volesse portare dai trafficanti? Gennaro sa così poco di lui, forse è lui stesso uno di loro e lo porterà dalla collezionista cattiva. E tutte quelle attenzioni? Forse servivano solo a distrarlo. Ma era tutto così reale. Forse ad Alessio effettivamente piace, forse la loro sarà una fuga romantica, o qualcosa del genere. Alessio non può averlo lasciato solo. Non vuole tornare fuori, non vuole essere catturato, non vuole stare solo, non vuole stare senza Alessio.

 _Alessio non l'ha lasciato solo_.

«Gennaro.»

 _Oddio_ , Alessio c'è, non l'ha lasciato solo, Alessio è lì da qualche parte.

Segue la voce correndo, mentre il piccolo sorriso che gli è cresciuto gli fa piegare gli occhi e uscire le lacrime a scivolare sulle guance.

«Alessio.»

Gennaro sembra voler passare attraverso la porta del bagno. Ci si spalma addosso e ci appoggia un orecchio, tentando di fermare i battiti del cuore per riuscire a sentire se Alessio è lì, anche se c'è chiaramente visto il trambusto e tutto il movimento che sente lì dentro.

«Alessio. Ti prego.»

Chiude lentamente le mani, mentre aspetta ansioso. Non ce la può fare, Alessio gli manca. Ha passato la notte con lui ma ora gli manca. Sente quasi dolore fisico a non averlo accanto a sé, e batte energicamente i pugni sulla porta. E se fosse con qualcuno? Se ci fosse qualcuno a casa con loro?

«Gennaro.»

La sua voce rassicurante ora è vicina, vicinissima. Può sentire la sua presenza a pochi centimetri di distanza, solo il sottile strato di legno a dividerli, e tenta di calmare il respiro che trova disperatamente affannato. Sposta le braccia dalla porta e le lascia penzolare lungo i fianchi, guardando con agonia la porta aprirsi davanti a sé.

Alessio è uno spettacolo. È tutto quello che lui non è, e, considerando che lui non è niente, - letteralmente parlando, perchè di questo passo il suo corpo pelle e ossa potrebbe anche sparire - il moro sembra la perfezione fatta a persona. Ha quelle linee delle mascelle che Gennaro ha notato fin da subito, quelle spalle larghe e quelle gambe soffici e piene di peli neri che adora. Il biondo è sicuramente strano per questo, ma ha passato tutta la notte a sfregare le gambe su quelle di Alessio, un po' per il freddo, un po' per gustarsi la loro ruvidità rassicurante, che emana quel dolce senso di protezione e confusione che lo fanno sentire a casa. E poi percorrendo quelle gambe lo sguardo arrivava ad _altro_ e beh, Gennaro potrebbe svenire al solo pensiero.

Alessio gli sorride, ha quel sorriso bellissimo, raggiante ed intenerito che lo fa sentire adorato. Le mani gli pizzicano un po', vorrebbe saltargli addosso e dirgli che gli era mancato, che si era preoccupato e che aveva pianto, così da essere poi consolato e coccolato. Ma forse Alessio già se n'è accorto.

Sì, se n'è accorto. Le vede perfettamente le guance bagnate del biondino, il respiro ancora non del tutto calmo e le mani e i piedi scossi da un leggero tremolio.

«Gennaro.»

Gli prende il mento tra l'indice e il pollice e gli bacia la fronte. Nello svolgersi della serata, ieri, i baci di Alessio sono diventati sempre meno a stampo e sempre più dei veri e propri baci sulle labbra, dati però nel punto sbagliato. Ogni volta la bocca di Gennaro chiede pietà, si indurisce e gli fa capire in tutti modi che vuole unirsi a quella del moro, ma soffoca gli impulsi ogni volta, specialmente adesso. Ieri sera, prima di dormire, Alessio gli aveva anche stampato un bacio a lato della bocca, molto probabilmente sbagliando mira per via dell'oscurità, ma Gennaro si stava sentendo impazzire.

«Alessio.»

Il cuore di Gennaro batte all'impazzata quando il viso concentrato di Alessio si piazza davanti al suo e con i pollici tenta di far scivolare via tutte le lacrime dalle sue guance.

«Pensavo che mi avessi lasciato da solo.»

Alessio scuote la testa e il suo sguardo si fa più cupo, ma non dice nulla.

Il biondino tende timidamente le braccia verso di lui, e il moro subito lo abbraccia. Gennaro sente forte e chiaro il suo profumo e non vorrebbe sentire altro per tutta la vita. Alessio tenta di sistemargli affettuosamente i capelli e poi ci lascia un bacio.

«Gennaro.»

Gennaro alza la testa e gli mordicchia pigramente il mento, per fargli abbassare la testa e poi lasciare qualche morso leggero anche su una guancia. Ma se lo baciasse sul serio, adesso? Sarebbe troppo azzardato?

«Devo farmi la doccia, va bene?»

Il suo tono non è duro, ma il biondino ci trova una nota d'urgenza.

Sarebbe inappropriato chiedergli di andare con lui? Sì, eh? Va bene, non lo farà. Non questa volta.

Annuisce e si allontana da lui di un passo, al che Alessio subito si chiude a chiave e sospira sollevato.

Gennaro lo sente.

«Alessio, se non mi vuoi basta dirlo e me ne vado, eh.»

Non sa da dove abbia trovato tutta quella sicurezza prima di ricominciare a sentire le lacrime scorrere sotto agli occhi e di incrinare la voce, fatto sta che ora è di nuovo appiccicato alla porta del bagno come se fosse la sua unica speranza di vita - e se ci pensa un po' su è così, no?

La porta si apre quasi immediatamente e ne spunta la testa preoccupata del moro, che prende quella di Gennaro tra le mani e l'avvicina alla sua. Senza uscire con le gambe dalla stanza, bacia via tutte le lacrime del biondino, una ad una, calmandolo un po'.

«Gennaro.»

Il volto di Alessio ora è completamente rosso, si morde le labbra e si guarda in giro nervoso, evitando gli occhi ansiosi di Gennaro.

«Non devi neanche pensarlo, va bene? Non voglio che tu te ne vada, ma ora _devo_ fare una doccia.»

«Posso venire con te?»

Stupido, stupido, stupido Gennaro. Cosa penserà adesso Alessio? Ecco, lo sta guardando imbarazzato balbettando parole senza senso ed è tutta colpa sua e della sua boccaccia.

«Voglio dire, hai la tendina, no? Ti aspetto lì fuori.»

Il tentativo di aggiustamento è miseramente fallito. Il moro ora sembra ancora più in difficoltà.

«Gennà, non posso.»

Poteva essere finita qui, ma Gennaro fa una faccia triste e Alessio si sente in dovere di riparare.

«Dammi qualche... Qualche minuto e... E poi ti faccio entrare. Però prima fatti un giro per il corridoio, per... per le stanze e... Poi giuro che ti faccio entrare.»

Alessio sembra in netta sotto pressione, ci aggiunge anche un bacio alla fronte per sembrare più convincente, e Gennaro decide di non fare altri danni. Annuisce flebilmente e poi gira sui tacchi.

Torna nella sua camera da letto e cerca nell'armadio qualcosa da mettersi. Può, vero? Ogni capo è di colore scuro e di svariate taglie in più della sua. _Dio_ , è davvero così piccolo? In fondo all'armadio sembra esserci qualcosa della sua misura, così si allunga, si porge e finisce perfino dentro l'armadio facendo cascare buona parte dei vestiti. È quando ne tira fuori un costume _decisamente troppo corto_ che decide di lasciar perdere e di rimanere com'è.

Prova a trovare qualcos'altro in cui impiegare i suoi minuti, ma si ritrova nuovamente di fronte alla porta del bagno senza una minima idea in testa sul da farsi.

«Gennaro.»

Sente Alessio soffiarlo flebilmente, e subito si anima felice.

«Dimmi. Posso entrare?»

Ha già una mano sulla maniglia, ma sente Alessio borbottare che non capisce.

«Mi hai chiamato, no? Hai detto "Gennaro".»

«Eh? Ah, sì, sì, entra.» balbetta.

Quando fa ingresso timidamente in bagno, la testa del moro fa capolino dalla tenda color cioccolato, con un'espressione del tutto impassibile e le labbra un po' tirate in avanti. Gennaro ci posa la guancia, poi Alessio sparisce di nuovo e lui si siede sul tavoletta del gabinetto chiusa.

«Credo di aver fatto casino nel tuo armadio.» mormora.

La risatina del moro si confonde con lo scroscio dell'acqua, ma il biondino la sente chiaramente, e sorride.

«Gennà, ma tu lo sai che ore sono?»

Gennaro scuote la testa anche se Alessio non lo può vedere, e si stupisce quando risponde come se l'avesse percepito.

«Sono le otto Gennà, non sei stanco?»

Il biondino non lo sa. Era così preso dalla sua ricerca e dalla sua disperazione che non ci ha fatto caso.

«E tu perchè sei già in piedi?»

Alessio non risponde.

«Mi lascerai da solo?»

Gennaro si fissa le punte dei piedi e s'intristisce un po'. È solo un modo più dolce, organizzato e consolato per affermare ciò che aveva supposto prima. Dovrà passare del tempo, _altro tempo_ , da solo, senza Alessio.

«Mi passi l'accappatoio?»

Il biondino vede il braccio di Alessio tendersi da dietro la tendina, i peli scuri e bagnati che lasciano trasparire i muscoli guizzare e le vene sporgere. Com'è che non le aveva mai viste, le sue braccia?

Si sforza di scontrare le dita contro le sue quando gli fa afferrare il tessuto spugnoso nero, tanto per vederlo sussultare per un secondo.

Lo aspetta in piedi di fronte alla doccia, con le braccia incrociate dietro alla schiena e il petto in fuori.

«Gennaro.»

Alessio lo sussurra appena esce, prendendo il viso di Gennaro tra le mani e baciandogli delicatamente la fronte.

«Vorrei restare con te, ma non ho ancora un piano.»

Gli posa le mani sui fianchi appoggia la fronte alla sua. Il biondino sente le labbra pizzicare l'ennesima volta, solleticate dal fiato caldo di Alessio su di esse. Il volto del moro è solcato da goccioline d'acqua, derivanti direttamente dai capelli scompigliati e leggermente appicciati alla fronte.

«Ti giuro che tra poco torno, mi do per malato o cose del genere, ma devo andare al lavoro.»

Quando Alessio si stacca da lui Gennaro non sa se essere sollevato o meno, certo che di quel passo avrebbe compiuto qualche gesto peccaminoso. Lo segue fino ad arrivare in camera, dove posa le labbra dietro al collo del moro e gli circonda la vita con le mani.

Ha detto finora che si sente morire ogni volta che il biondino lo tocca, ma può ribadirlo ancora? Sente perfettamente la sua lingua premere contro la sua pelle e le labbra muoversi stranamente su di lui, a formare tanti cerchi di diverse dimensioni.

«Gennaro.»

Alessio mugola soddisfatto. Gennaro se lo potrà tenere per sempre, no? Potrebbero passare il resto della loro vita assieme e nessuno si opporrebbe, giusto?

È quando il biondino si stacca con uno strano suono delle labbra per prendere aria e poi ricomincia la strana azione che il moro si accorge di cosa stia facendo.

«Gennaro, no.»

Quando si gira e gli prende i polsi, allontanandolo, l'espressione di Gennaro s'infastidisce, e lo guarda male.

Alessio sospira e si dirige all'armadio - se lo guarda ancora arriverà al lavoro con svariati segni violacei sul collo - e prende il suo solito completo scuro. Si infila un paio di boxer e lascia cadere a terra l'accappatoio con nonchalance, girando leggermente la testa per scorgere la reazione del biondino, che ha preso ad arrossire. Inizia a notare che non è il solo a pendere dalle sue labbra, Gennaro sembra incantarsi ad ogni lembo di pelle che vede, e ciò non può far altro che compiacerlo.

Infilati i pantaloni, sente l'altro scattare dalla sua posizione e prendergli la camicia di mano per poi mettergliela facendo aderire il più possibile ogni polpastrello al suo petto, nel chiudere i bottoni - il tutto con lo stesso broncio iniziale.

«Dai Gennaro.»

Alessio gli fa alzare la testa con una mano e gli sorride. Vede bene il visino rosso e arrabbiato guardarlo imbarazzato, e poi scuotersi per togliere le sue dita di torno, tornando ai bottoni.

«Poi te lo faccio io un succhiotto, se vuoi.»

Gennaro continua a non guardarlo. Fissa le sue dita che sistemano la camicia goffamente, ma non riesce davvero a trattenere un sorriso. Le sue sopracciglia si rilassano, e lascia gli angoli della bocca alzarsi - se non fossero intrappolate nella sua faccia, Alessio è sicuro finirebbero in cielo.

***

Gennaro non ne può più.

Ha fatto tutto ciò che poteva fare e ora si ritrova per l'ennesima volta con le mani in mano.

"Tre, quattro ore al massimo" aveva detto Alessio, ma sta per scoccare la sesta e di lui nemmeno l'ombra.

Gli aveva fatto mille raccomandazioni mentre faceva colazione, e Gennaro era seduto a cavalcioni su di lui, a sonnecchiare sulla sua spalla. "Non devi aprire a nessuno, io torno presto. Tocca tutto ciò che vuoi - e qui il biondino aveva sorriso malizioso sotto i baffi - tranne le erbe sulla mensola, quelle mi servono per lavorare. Se hai fame c'è... Gennà, ma mi stai ascoltando? Lo dicevo io che avevi sonno! Appena me ne vado torna a letto", così per le prime tre ore aveva dormito beatamente, ma poi si era ritrovato con un lasso di tempo indeterminato da impiegare di sua fantasia.

E la fantasia l'aveva usata, eh. È stato per un bel po' a fissare un punto impreciso, immobile, a vivere e rivivere il se stesso che aveva chiesto timidamente ad Alessio quel succhiotto tanto discusso, l'Alessio che gli sorrideva e sollevava per i fianchi, lo prendeva in braccio e lo posava contro al muro per aiutarsi, prendendo a succhiare un lembo di pelle sotto appena sotto al collo, e tutte le sensazioni che ciò gli aveva portato.

Aveva riordinato l'armadio, rifatto il letto, lavato i piatti e pulito il bagno. Non che Alessio non lo facesse, eh, ci aveva provato prima di uscire, però glielo aveva impedito ogni volta coinvolgendolo in qualche lungo abbraccio o simili.

Da un'ora a questa parte era rimasto a crogiolarsi, desiderando con tutto se stesso una sigaretta. Il sentimento non era sicuramente forte come nei giorni passati fuori, ma c'era comunque. Aveva controllato in tutto il Tardis - trovandoci anche cose decisamente ambigue - ma aveva trovato solo un vecchio bong marrone chiaramente inutilizzato da un po'. Se anche fosse riuscito a trovare qualsiasi cosa da metterci, era troppo in alto per lui. Aveva provato a salire su una sedia, ad arrampicarsi o a lanciarsi da qualche piano alto per arrivare alla mensola, ma tutto ciò che aveva ottenuto era stato un dolore provvisorio al sedere, e aveva rinunciato.

E ora ecco, _oddio_ , un rumore.

Gennaro si nasconde istintivamente dietro al divano, - e chi lo sa? Magari Alessio non è solo - mentre sente la maniglia scattare e dei passi avvicinarsi. La porta si chiude e il suo cuore sembra esplodere. Forse il moro lo sente battere, perchè avverte la sua presenza.

«Gennaro.»

È allora che il biondino salta fuori e corre da lui, che nel frattempo posa a terra la sua ventiquattr'ore e gli va incontro.

«Alessio.»

Alessio gli appoggia le mani sui fianchi per attutire lo scontro, e poi avvicina pericolosamente il viso al suo. Sente i loro nasi scontrarsi e il respiro affannato di Gennaro premere contro le sue labbra. Sì, è un vero e proprio _premere_ , il moro lo interpreta come uno "schiudi le labbra e baciami", ma molto probabilmente è una sua impressione leggermente condizionata dal fatto che il biondino è vicinissimo e le sue labbra così gonfie. Si avvicina un po', mancano meno di due centimetri al fenomenale evento, e ancora ci pensa. Se rovinasse tutto? Se avesse frainteso ogni cosa? Non vuole far scappare Gennaro. No, no, non lo farà.

Però lo fa Gennaro.

Il biondino si spinge in avanti quanto basta e unisce le labbra a quelle del moro in un bacio dolce e delicato, pieno di sorrisi e sfioramenti di lingue troppo leggeri per sembrare volgari.

Quando Alessio tenta di stringerselo più vicino Gennaro si stacca da lui e gli accarezza le labbra fini con i polpastrelli.

«Alessio.» sussurra.

Il moro è completamente incantato alla sua visione. Il biondino gli era mancato da morire e di certo non si era immaginato tutto questo - insomma, l'aveva fatto considerandola una cosa impossibile, non si aspettava sarebbe successo realmente.

«Quel bong che hai in camera... Lo possiamo usare?»

***

Da quel giorno sono cambiate un po' di cose.

I pensieri di Alessio, alla domanda incoerente del biondino, era stati subito molto poco casti immaginandoselo aspirare dal tubo di vetro, ma era stato felice di vedere le sue pupille dilatarsi alla vista di _certe erbe_ che teneva nascoste tra quelle per il lavoro, e il sorriso allargarsi ulteriormente.

Era da parecchio che non si sballava un po', ma era stato bellissimo farlo con Gennaro. Lui ci era andato leggero, ma il biondino inspirava quantità di fumo pazzesche, e si chiedeva come facessero a starci, nel suo corpicino magro. Ad un certo punto aveva dovuto toglierglielo dalle mani, perchè stava davvero esagerando, allora aveva sorriso e gli aveva soffiato direttamente tra le labbra, baciandolo ancora.

Le cose non vanno affatto male.

Alessio oggi è diverso, torna con un sacchetto di plastica ambiguo e quando prova ad introdurre l'argomento balbetta imbarazzato.

Come sia riuscito a trovare il coraggio di dirglielo e come ora si senta _completamente a suo agio_ nel compiere le sue azioni è ancora un mistero. Ma va bene così.

Gennaro è steso a pancia in giù su un asciugamano sopra ad un letto singolo uscito da non si sa dove, ed ha la faccia in fiamme. Molto probabilmente è perchè si trova in mutande e Alessio gli ha del tutto imposto di non poter indossare boxer, ma gli slip più sottili che possedesse, che altrimenti sarebbe stato troppo difficile e non sarebbe riuscito a farlo bene.

«Rilassati Gennà.»

Il moro gli accarezza la testa dolcemente e traccia una linea con la mano morbida fino ad un avambraccio, che afferra dolcemente e porta lungo i fianchi. Gennaro ci prova a non essere rigido, ma il risultato è minimo.

«L'hai mai fatto?»

Alessio s'allontana un po' e apre il vasetto in vetro appena comprato.

«Ho fatto un corso una volta, ma non ho mai seriamente sperimentato su nessuno.»

Ora il moro tenta di farsi più silenzioso, è così che gli hanno insegnato a creare l'atmosfera e a garantire un completo godimento dell'azione.

Gli sposta gli slip quasi solo sfiorandogli la pelle, scoprendo qualche centimetro della linea del sedere ma sforzandosi di mantenere un'aria professionale, e lui si rilassa ancora meno.

«Gennà, è un massaggio per bambini, non avere paura.»

Tiene la sua voce il più bassa e confortante possibile, e versa un quarto della boccetta sulla schiena di Gennaro. Sparge l'olio ovunque, e poi comincia a passare le mani su ogni zona del busto del biondino. Preme le mani con forza ma delicatezza, prima sulle sue spalle, e poi scende attraverso la colonna vertebrale, percependolo rilassarsi ogni secondo di più.

La morbidezza dei suoi muscoli termina quando i suoi polpastrelli arrivano all'osso sacro. Quelle sono le norme, no? Gli hanno espressamente detto che quello fa parte del massaggio, non può non seguirle, così ecco che le sue dita vanno a scivolare sulla parte alta dei glutei, e a fare avanti e indietro fino alla fine delle lombari. Il biondino deglutisce per la gola secca, ma il corpo teso svanisce quando le mani di Alessio percorrono di nuovo la sua schiena e - senza staccarsi - arrivano alle sue braccia.

Si sofferma parecchio sulle dita mezze arricciate che sembrano senza vita. Il suo maestro diceva spesso "Non tentate _mai_ di distrarre la vostra persona, anche se qualcosa in lui è strano non dovete assolutamente farglielo notare, perderete la concentrazione entrambi", così prova in tutti i modi di non pensare a quelle bellissime mani che gli sono dannatamente immuni.

Sotto altri aspetti, però, Gennaro pende dalle sue labbra. Si sente _così bene_ che ha deciso di fidarsi e far sparire completamente le preoccupazioni - sebbene estremamente eccitate - iniziali. Ecco, questo stato a vita breve, perchè sente il liquido spargersi sulle sue cosce, e Alessio spalmarlo sulle sue gambe. Insomma, va tutto bene finché le pressioni decise e gentili del moro rimangono al loro posto - tranne per un po' di solletico sui piedi - ma quando si alzano e i suoi slip vengono portati un po' più in alto per non essere sporcati si agita nuovamente. Anche questo dura poco, perchè _accidenti_ , alla fine non è così male. No, no, gli piacciono da morire le carezze evolute del moro. Torna a rilassarsi completamente e le sue gambe ciondolano ad aderire maggiormente al materasso. Il gesto è talmente evidente che il suo viso s'infiamma ancora di più, e lo preme più fortemente contro l'asciugamano. Eppure le mani di Alessio non sembrano fare una piega e anzi, sembra più bello di prima. No, è _decisamente_ più bello di prima.

Un velo di tristezza gli si posa addosso quando il moro si stacca da lui e lo sente allontanarsi un po'.

«Girati.»

Il maestro diceva "Date del lei alla vostra persona, e sentirà meno la pressione di avere uno sconosciuto che le tocca il corpo", ma qui si trova costretto a trasgredire - mantenendo però il solito tono dolce e tranquillo.

 _Oddio_ , davvero Gennaro si deve girare? Lui non vuole girarsi. Alessio vedrà tutte le espressioni bizzarre che fa, sarà costretto a tenere gli occhi chiusi e soffocare ogni gesto contro il materasso sarà _difficilissimo_.

Però lo fa, si mette a pancia in su e sente il moro versargli l'olio sulla zona superiore all'ombelico, ed ecco che riprende gli stessi gesti. Sale fino al collo per poi scendere sui pettorali e aggirarsi attorno ai capezzoli e no, _no deve eccitarsi_. Non deve, non deve, non deve. Si stupisce quando l'impresa non è ardua. È che è tutto così rilassante - se pur ansioso - e non riesce a pensare ad altro.

Invece no. Oggi è un tutto contraddirsi perchè quando Alessio si abbassa sulle sue gambe e al suo interno coscia, sfiorando anche gli slip, è tutto un irrigidirsi del corpo, uno stringere le dita dei piedi e uno sperare che il moro non stia guardando la sua faccia tesa.

Quei "venti minuti" accordati all'inizio sembrano avere un finale fin troppo lungo tra sussulti soffocati e preghiere, ma si concludono.

Alessio dà un accappatoio a Gennaro, stampandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

«Alessio.»

***

Gennaro aveva provato ad arrivare a qualcosa quel giorno, e Alessio ci stava anche, eh, ma qualcosa era andato storto.

Alessio aveva fatto l'ennesimo the a quella creaturina sorridente e beata che si ritrovava a saltellargli attorno felice, e si ritrovava a pensare ogni secondo che si stava perdutamente innamorando di lui.

«Sei bravo.» gli aveva detto afferrando la tazza, raggiante.

Fino a sera non era successo niente, il biondino era solamente più in pace con se stesso e gli faceva più coccole del solito, ma verso l'ora di dormire era accaduto.

Si era ritrovato a spalle al muro, con Gennaro che gli dava dei semplici bacetti a fior di labbra parlandogli di qualsiasi argomento gli tornasse in mente. Alessio gli accarezzava a delicatamente la schiena coperta dalla leggera maglietta bianca, e lo guardava conversare incantato. Non si sa spinto da cosa o da quale pensiero, ma le sue mani avevano smesso di muoversi regolarmente, e si erano abbassate sul suo sedere per poi fermarsi. Il biondino non aveva più parlato, ma aveva sorriso. Ed era finito a spingere il moro in camera da letto senza mollarlo per un secondo.

Si sentiva perfettamente completo, non vedeva l'ora che accadesse ed era tutto come doveva essere, ma quando, dopo tutti i preliminari completi di romanticismo, della giusta lentezza e di frasi stratosferiche, il moro aveva portato un dito al sedere del biondino, lui l'aveva guardato stranito.

«Cosa fai Alè?»

Gli aveva subito baciato le labbra, tentando di diminuire la tensione nell'aria.

Alessio s'era morso un labbro e rimproverato mentalmente. Forse non avrebbe dovuto essere così azzardato.

«Pensavo lo volessi fare...»

Allora Gennaro proprio non aveva capito. Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e si era fermato a pensare per un po', ma nulla.

«Sì che lo voglio fare, ma se fai l'attivo mi spacchi in due.»

Nemmeno Alessio capiva.

«E tu no?»

«Alessio! Io sono troppo fragile per essere il passivo!»

«E io troppo virile!»

«Stai dicendo che non sono virile?»

Gennaro si era un po' offeso, ed aveva incrociato le braccia, con il broncio.

Poi certo, Alessio se l'era ripreso accanto chiedendogli scusa e promettendogli mille cose per farsi perdonare, ed avevano fatto _altro_ , ma Gennaro sentiva quel _vuoto_.

Non è per il vuoto che si sente triste ora, forse gli ha anche fatto capire che _deve essere riempito_ in qualche modo, ma in ogni altro caso non aiuta.

Sono passate due settimane da quando è lì con Alessio, ed è bellissimo, bellissimo davvero, però quando non c'è gli manca. Si è diagnosticato questa dipendenza morbosa da lui, e non riesce a liberarsene.

I primi giorni, la notte, si svegliava di soprassalto. Il moro dormiva e lui non ci riusciva, si disperava e cominciava a pingere. Alessio non aveva impiegato molto a sviluppare un sonno leggero, in modo da sentirlo e consolarlo, quindi era andato meglio. Gli incubi qua e là stanno sparendo e le ferite si stanno rimarginando, eppure c'è questa tristezza che lo colpisce forte quando il moro non c'è.

Il moro lielo aveva chiesto una volta: "Ti saresti innamorato di chiunque ti avesse salvato?", ed era più che certo che così non era. Gennaro non si sarebbe mai innamorato di chiunque. La sua tristezza non deriva dalla paura di stare solo in casa quando Alessio esce, ma dalla distanza che li separa, ne è sicuro.

Gli sembra di essere la persona più felice dell'universo quando è con lui, ma senza si sente vuoto. E il moro lo sa, lo vede tutto quell'entusiasmo ogni volta che torna e quella disperazione negli occhi ogni volta che parte. Lui prova a non andarsene mai, ma ha una vita anche al di fuori di lui. Non ne avrebbe bisogno, ma ce l'ha, e non può mollarla da un momento all'altro.

Mentre il biondino dipende da Alessio, lui potrebbe continuare a vivere anche senza - una vita priva di senso, ma comunque continuando a respirare.

Gennaro passa le sue mattinate dentro al Tardis e, sebbene il moro gli porti di tutto per non farlo annoiare, non sta bene. Non è che si lamenti, eh, è più che felice di essere lì con lui e non fuori, ma è difficile da accettare.

Alessio gliene ha parlato, dice che che vuole fare tutto il possibile per farlo stare meglio, ma che sarebbe qualcosa di forse troppo azzardato. Il biondino ha accettato comunque.

Gennaro ha decisamente paura. Mancano solo pochi minuti, se non attimi, all'arrivo del moro, ed è spaventato a morte. Non conosce affatto questo David e non ha idea di come la prenderà. Nemmeno il moro era sicuro di volerlo fare, potrebbe essere un'arma a doppio taglio, e ora come andrà andrà. Potrebbe dipenderne il loro futuro assieme, e forse non avrebbe dovuto accettare.

Ma è troppo tardi.

La porta d'ingresso si socchiude, e sente le loro voci.

«Dà, prima di trarre conclusioni ascoltami.»

Come al solito il battito del biondino aumenta, al sentire Alessio dopo svariate ore.

«Cazzo Alè, metti ansia!»

La voce di David non l'aveva mai sentita, se non meccanicamente quando il moro ci parlava al telefono. Deve ammettere che fosse un po' geloso di quel ragazzo simpatico, estroverso e _libero_ , nonostante l'altro gli dicesse ogni volta di quanto amasse la sua ragazza. Ogni volta che Alessio chiudeva la chiamata Gennaro gli saltava addosso in cerca di attenzioni e ridicolizzandosi un po', ma la risatina che aveva ogni volta in risposta era abbastanza per dimenticarsene.

Ed eccolo lì ora, è proprio davanti a lui e lo guarda sorridente. è più basso di Alessio di qualche centimetro, i capelli scuri e gli occhi chiari, decisamente più vecchio del moro.

«Ciao.» dice gentilmente.

Gennaro non ha il coraggio di rispondergli. Chissà se quello sguardo positivo rimarrà tale per tutta la serata, o se si tramuterà in rabbia, o disgusto.

«Un fidanzato Alè? Era questa la grande notizia che dovevi darmi?»

«No, no, non solo. Siediti.»

Il biondino arrossisce tutto d'un tratto: sono davvero fidanzati, loro due?

Lasciano entrambi passare David per primo, che si aggira con naturalezza in soggiorno, e Gennaro appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Alessio, sospirando preoccupato.

«Andrà tutto bene Gennà.» gli sussurra all'orecchio, prima premergli una mano sulla schiena e di farlo sedere sul divano accanto a sè.

«Quindi al telefono avevo ragione io! Da quanto va avanti questa storia?»

David sembra entusiasta, muove tutti gli arti energicamente e spalanca gli occhi soddisfatto.

«Dà.»

Quando incrocia lo sguardo serio di Alessio, e si accorge che il biondino si fissa le scarpe senza dire nulla, ammutolisce e comincia a prestare attenzione.

«Gennaro è un umano.»

La mano di Gennaro corre e scivola sulla gamba del moro, e incrocia le dita alle sue per farsi forza. Potrebbe crollare tutto.

Alla reazione di David non fanno troppo caso, rimangono con gli occhi bassi senza parlare - più perchè si capiscono senza, che perchè non ne abbiano bisogno.

«Come un umano?»

Alessio annuisce.

Se anche David decidesse che così non va bene, che Gennaro va consegnato, che non può competere con i trafficanti e che non può continuare così, lui si terrà il biondino lo stesso. Non lo vuole lasciare e non lo lascerà, quello che verrà stabilito ora sarà la difficoltà nel farlo.

«I trafficanti lo stanno cercando ovunque!»

Alessio fa per parlare, ma la voce spezzata del biondino giunge per prima.

«Io voglio stare con Alè.» mormora, al che David sorride.

«Vedrò come posso aiutarvi.»

***

È tutto fin troppo bello.

È passata una settimana da quando l'hanno detto a David, ed è tutto perfetto. È tutto più leggero e tranquillo, con lui che conosce meglio come funziona l'universo.

Gennaro sorride di più, Alessio sta a casa più spesso e sono anche usciti assieme, due volte. La prima era stata con David, per capire se ci fosse stato da fidarsi, e nel momento in cui avevano capito che questi trafficanti non erano poi così diffusi, erano usciti anche da soli. Il moro si aspettava di essere sotto pressione, di non sapere cosa dire o cosa fare, invece il biondino aveva sviluppato una parlantina per niente indifferente, e riusciva a parlare come se niente fosse in ogni momento morto. Gennaro l'aveva adorato, il pianeta di Alessio, diceva che era uguale alla terra ma più bello, un po' come lui. Era tutto un po' più splendente, luminoso e allegro, e se ne era perdutamente innamorato - sempre come lui.

Il moro sta imparando a conoscere e memorizzare tutte le sfaccettature del carattere del biondino, dalla più negativa alla più positiva, e si appunta ogni volta che quella che ha davanti agli occhi è quella che ama di più. È anche successo, una volta, che glielo dicesse. Gennaro era sull'orlo di una crisi di rabbia per non si sa quale motivo, forse l'aveva preso in giro troppo pesantemente o aveva fatto qualcosa che non andava, e glielo aveva detto sorridendo: "Ti amo".

I giorni erano tutti perfettamente uguali e confusamente diversi, avevano tutte le caratteristiche per essere tranquilli ma non banali, e il moro li adorava. Aveva Gennaro, e qualcuno con cui parlare di lui. David lo prendeva spesso in giro quando lo vedeva con dei vestiti nuovi e più piccoli dei suoi in una borsa, o quando parlava al telefono con il biondino, o quando puntualmente tutte le sere lo vedeva andare a comprare una torta o dei dolcetti tutto frettoloso e sorridente.

Ecco, Alessio voleva arrivare proprio qui: i dolci. Va bene che è tutto come dovrebbe essere, ma qualcosa manca. Il moro sente quel bisogno fin sotto la pelle, e ha deciso di prendere provvedimenti.

Quando arriva a casa con la vaschetta di fragole ricoperte di cioccolato, Gennaro ha già preparato da mangiare e l'aspetta in cucina.

«Alessio.»

Il biondino si muove a grandi passi verso di lui, e gli posa un bacio leggero sulle labbra mentre l'altro gli cinge delicatamente i fianchi.

«Alè sto ingrassando.» gli fa notare appena vede l'ennesima borsa di plastica tra le sue mani.

In effetti ultimamente tra le ossa e la pelle di Gennaro si sta formando qualcosa. Non è sicuramente abbastanza da definirsi grasso, e sicuramente non è di troppo, ma le potenziali forme morbide e curve del biondino stanno cominciando a sostituire tutti gli spigoli che c'erano prima, e Alessio ha qualcosa da stringere con le dita e in cui affondare le unghie - o, una volta, anche i denti. Gennaro è meraviglioso. Era meraviglioso prima e lo è ora, il moro non saprebbe affatto scegliere quale sia meglio: è solo meraviglioso in un modo _diverso_ , e Alessio vuole vedere ogni sfumatura che il biondino può assumere, per innamorarmene ancora di più - un po' come sta succedendo tutt'ora.

«Sei bellissimo.»

Quando si mettono a mangiare il pasticcio di Gennaro, la tensione nell'aria è palpabile. Il biondino non ha neanche capito perchè ci sia, sa solo che il moro è strano, non parla e sta mangiando il più velocemente possibile per non si sa quale motivo. E non se la sente nemmeno di chiederlo, hanno imparato fin da subito a captare i segnali, e in questo momento ciò che non va non deve essere rivelato, forse verrà da sé.

È quando finisce di mangiare anche lui e Alessio gli sposta velocemente il piatto da sotto le mani che forse comincia a capirci qualcosa. Gennaro prende le fragole dal frigo e le mette davanti al moro, che sfoggia un sorriso indecifrabile. Il biondino non si sposta di un millimetro dalla sua posizione accanto al tavolo e comincia a fissarlo aprire abilmente la scatola.

Il moro lecca continuamente una fragola, ci lascia gesti simili a baci, lentamente la fa entrare in bocca e _cazzo_ , in Gennaro si sta svegliando qualcosa. E non è finita lì, no, non la mangia, la fa uscire lentamente e ripete il gesto fino a quando tutto il cioccolato non è sparito.

Gennaro lo guarda come incantato, gli viene da piangere alla sola idea che tutto quello potrebbe non essere riservato a lui, e ha bisogno d'acqua. Acqua, Alessio sta muovendo la mano su e giù sulla bottiglia dell'acqua, poi si ferma sulla cima e giocherella con il tappo. Quando alza gli occhi scuri e divertiti su di lui è la fine.

«Alè, sei uno stronzo!»

Il moro ridacchia soddisfatto mentre un biondino completamente rosso in viso gli sale a cavalcioni sulle gambe incrociando le braccia.

«Cosa c'è, Gennà?»

«Lo sai cosa!»

Gennaro gli pizzica una spalla, offeso, facendogli rilasciare un'ulteriore risatina, ma quando smette la situazione si fa più seria. Il moro gli prende il viso tra le mani e gli bacia delicatamente le labbra, facendolo tranquillizzare un po'.

«Lo fai tu il passivo?»

Alessio glielo chiede mentre il biondino è completamente assorto tra un bacio e l'altro, con le ciglia lunghe che tremano sugli occhi socchiusi, le labbra gonfie che si muovono piano ma con urgenza e con qualche respiro di troppo qua e là. Annuisce flebilmente.

***

Alessio è euforico. Ieri sera è stato bellissimo e non vede l'ora di rifarlo. Sarà anche forse troppo presto e troppo azzardato, ma vuole tornare a fare l'amore con Gennaro il prima possibile.

È stato impossibile togliersi l'immagine del biondino ansante sotto di sé che spingeva con il bacino verso l'alto, che tendeva le mani verso di lui per chiedergli un bacio, che gli ripeteva "ti amo Alessio" ogni due per tre.

Infila freneticamente la chiave nella serratura del Tardis sbagliando più volte la mira, chiedendosi se non ci sia l'altra inserita dall'interno.

«Gennaro.» gli aveva detto, «Voglio che tu abbia l'altra chiave del Tardis.»

Alessio non aveva ammesso scuse, ormai si fidava ciecamente del biondino, ed era pronto a dargli la libertà di uscire, entrare, aprire e chiudere porte. Il moro voleva che si sentisse il più possibile parte di una famiglia, _parte di lui_. Tra una carezza e l'altra si era alzato ed era tornato con quella in mano.

«Non la userò mai, Alè.»

Il biondino sembrava quasi spaventato all'idea di possedere una cosa così preziosa, l'accesso a tutto ciò che Alessio aveva di più prezioso - oltre a lui, chiaramente - ma l'altro non aveva accettato repliche, e gliela aveva messa tra le mani, riprendendo poi a coccolarlo per alleviare il dolore. Sembrava averlo davvero spaccato in due, ma lui diceva che era stato bellissimo.

Quando riesce a far scattare la serratura entra velocemente: non vede l'ora di vederlo di nuovo.

«Gennaro.»

Gennaro non è né in soggiorno né in cucina, come al solito, allora magari sta dormendo, magari... Magari dopo ieri sera è stanco e deve riposare. Invece no, in camera non c'è, e nemmeno in bagno, e nemmeno nelle altre stanze della casa.

«Gennaro.»

È già uscito? Aveva detto che non l'avrebbe fatto. Già, ma Alessio gli ha dato fiducia e non deve preoccuparsi, Gennaro sa quello che fa, tornerà tra poco. _Non l'ha lasciato solo_.

Non è passato nemmeno un minuto, non deve preoccuparsi. Il biondino è grande abbastanza per uscire da solo e lui non deve preoccuparsi. Anche se ci sono i trafficanti di razze in giro.

Deve distrarsi, sì, deve andare a preparare il pranzo a entrambi. Quando Gennaro tornerà si sentirà sollevato e si darà dello stupido per aver temuto che gli fosse successo qualcosa. E saranno felici insieme.

Mette la carne sul fuoco per entrambi, e comincia a tagliare le verdure.

Ma se avesse preso tutto e non tornasse più? I suoi vestiti, deve controllare se ci sono ancora i suoi vestiti. Corre di nuovo in camera da letto e spalanca l'armadio. I vestiti ci sono tutti. Allora perchè non c'è? Perchè l'ha lasciato solo? Perchè se n'è andato? E se non tornasse più?

Forse l'ha sempre e solo preso in giro. Adesso è da qualche parte con la chiave del suo Tardis, e se volesse rubargli tutto? Forse il suo era una specie di piano per svaligiarlo e crearsi una vita da un'altra parte. _Ma Alessio l'ama così tanto_ , non può essere.

Il letto è stato rifatto, ci si avvicina cautamente e prende il cuscino di Gennaro tra le braccia, annusandone il profumo. Si sente un po' disperato a fare così, ma ha davvero un brutto presentimento in corpo. L'odore ha un che di nostalgico, nonostante non sia da molto che non lo vede, e gli fa pizzicare il naso.

 _Gennaro non l'ha lasciato, non l'ha lasciato solo_.

Gennaro gli dice sempre che lo ama, che vuole stare con lui, che senza sta male. Ora quello che sta male è Alessio, perchè Gennaro l'ha fatto?

Passano venti minuti, trenta, cinquanta, un'ora, e del biondino neanche l'ombra. Se n'è andato senza spiegazioni, senza salutarlo, senza che nulla fosse cambiato. Che gli abbia fatto troppo male, ieri sera? Forse non avrebbe dovuto farlo, avrebbe dovuto lasciare Gennaro al comando e fare come voleva lui, forse l'ha lasciato per questo.

Alessio è rannicchiato accanto al letto da quando c'è arrivato, e le lacrime hanno fatto capolino già da un po'. Ha bisogno di Gennaro lì accanto a lui. Tornerà, vero?

«Gennaro!»

Alessio lancia un grido graffiato, artigliando le lenzuola e disfandole, tirandosele vicino con forza per poi lanciarle via in un tentativo fallito.

Qualcosa attira la sua attenzione, qualcosa sovrasta il profumo dolce di Gennaro e _oddio_ , il fornello. Si alza di scatto e corre a spegnerlo. È un disastro. La sua bistecca è praticamente cenere e la cucina è tutta una nube di fumo. Gennaro ha fatto bene a lasciarlo. Sempre che l'abbia fatto. No, Gennaro non può averlo lasciato. Non l'ha fatto.

Passa un'altra ora, due, tre. Gennaro è sparito.

***

È stato difficile, ma c'è riuscito. Alessio non ha idea come e con che forza, ma è riuscito ad addormentarsi verso le tre di notte. Ora sono le tre di pomeriggio passate, e l'ha svegliato il telefono.

Gennaro non è tornato. Non tornerà più.

Gennaro era bellezza, delicatezza, gioia, amore. Gennaro era il motivo dei suoi ultimi sorrisi, e ora non è più nulla. Niente più sorrisi, niente più bellezza, niente più delicatezza, niente più gioia, niente più amore. Niente più Gennaro. Niente più Gennaro: niente più Alessio.

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che la sua fonte di allegria sparisse, che Gennaro sparisse, che lui stesso sarebbe sparito. Di certo non lo merita, non riesce a trovare nessun motivo per cui si meriti tutto questo male e non riesce nemmeno ad immaginarsi nulla di peggio, nessun'altra cosa a cui aggrapparsi per stare meglio. Alessio ha toccato il fondo.

La sera prima si era aggrappato alle stelle. Ovunque siano, le stelle e il cielo sono sempre quelle, no? Qualcosa in comune ce l'hanno. Non ha idea di dove sia ma quello non può cambiare, giusto? Lo riusciva quasi a vedere su una tra le stelle più grandi. Stava ballando Gennaro, ma non lo stava prendendo in giro. Gennaro stava ballando su una stella, ed era un ballo malinconico, come se gli mancasse, se volesse vederlo e se non fosse tutta colpa sua. Come se gli chiedesse scusa. Alessio aveva afferrato questa cosa del "Gennaro mi ama ancora, mi ama lo stesso" come se fosse vero, come se non avesse finto per tutto il tempo.

Afferra il telefono e se lo porta all'orecchio svogliatamente.

«Alè!»

Ad Alessio muore la voce in gola e fa uscire un rantolo strozzato come segno di vita, mentre sente le lacrime salire per l'ennesima volta.

«Alè, ma che ti prende?»

Il moro comincia a singhiozzare, e due fiumi si materializzano sulle sue guance. Non ce la fa, non ce la può fare.

«Dai, calmati.»

La voce di David cerca di tranquillizzarlo, ma ci vuole troppo tempo perchè questo accada. Continua a pensare che Gennaro è scomparso, Gennaro era indispensabile per lui. Finché era lì che gli rubava il cuore andava anche bene, perchè era vicino e Alessio lo poteva sentire battere, ma adesso che è lontano non lo sente più. Sente una grande voragine in mezzo al petto, e tutto ciò che aveva di bello chissà dov'è. Chi lo sa cosa ne ha fatto? Forse l'ha gettato a terra e l'ha fatto in mille pezzi, lui ancora non lo può sapere.

«Gennaro... Tu non hai visto Gennaro?»

Il moro non riesce a dire altro, la sua voce viene interrotta da altri singhiozzi e non riesce a respirare regolarmente.

«No, che gli è successo?»

David sembra più amareggiato che preoccupato, come se Alessio avesse così tanta tristezza in corpo che ne disperda anche un po' nell'aria.

«È andato via, mi ha lasciato. Quando sono tornato ieri non c'era più, non ha lasciato nessun segno ed è sparito.»

Il moro ha detto tutto d'un fiato, prima di cominciare ad ansimare, in panico.

«Alè... Alè, vengo da te subito.»

***

«Avevamo fatto l'amore Dà.»

Alessio è rannicchiato tra le braccia di David, sul divano, e si è messo a raccontargli tutto. Per qualche motivo che non si spiega parlare di lui, del loro breve ma intenso passato, lo fa smettere di piangere, e gli dà una qualche speranza che questo possa riaccadere.

«Gennaro era bellissimo, ha le pelle bianca ed è minuscolo. Ha anche un pene piccolo, ma lo rende ancora più bello e prezioso. Era come se fosse da difendere, come se fosse un piccolo esserino grazioso in cerca di qualcuno che lo proteggesse. Aveva bisogno di me Dà, Gennaro era tutto mio ed ora è scomparso.»

Il fatto è che non sa nulla. Non ha la più pallida idea sul dove possa trovarlo. Vorrebbe davvero uscire e andare a prenderlo con la forza, costringerlo a stare con lui e a lasciarsi amare, ma non sa affatto come fare.

Alessio ha paura, è _pieno di paura, il suo mondo sta svanendo e Gennaro non c'è_. Ha cominciato a pensare che forse l'hanno preso. Gennaro non ha nessuno che lo protegga e potrebbe essere stato catturato dai trafficanti. Perchè non ci ha pensato prima?

«Dà, ma se l'avessero preso?»

David s'incupisce ancora di più.

***

Alessio si sveglia per l'ennesima volta sul divano con gli occhi gonfi, e David gli porta un piccolo vassoio sulle gambe. David gli dice sempre che deve mangiare, e lo costringe a farlo, ma lui non sente fame.

Ha passato quattro giorni a fissare un punto impreciso, a stringersi le gambe al petto e a piangere silenziosamente. Dagli occhi sbarrati uscivano valanghe di lacrime senza che nessun rumore fosse prodotto.

I pensieri preoccupati e impauriti continuavano a fare eco nella sua mente, e sembravano ogni volta più forti.

David ci provava a farlo distrarre, ma è tutto inutile. Tutto quello che ottiene ogni volta sono frasi sconnesse che parlano di Gennaro, di come fosse speciale, di quanto stessero bene assieme.

Alessio non mangia, piange e si dispera insonoramente, e ciò gli crea forti mal di testa che David fa molta fatica a curare, visto che il ciclo si continua a ripetere.

«Dà, io lo amo. L'ho capito subito che in lui c'era qualcosa, che avrebbe cambiato qualcosa nella mia vita, ma non lo immaginavo così. Glielo avevo detto un sacco di volte che l'amavo, e lui aveva fatto lo stesso. Gennaro aveva detto che mi amava, che voleva stare con me sempre, che gli mancavo quando non c'ero, che quando c'ero io stava bene e non sarebbe potuto stare meglio. Gennaro aveva detto che mi amava Dà, perchè se n'è andato?»

È allora che David decide che tutto questo deve finire.

«Alè.»

Anche a lui scende una lacrima, ora, mentre stringe nervosamente il suo maglione.

«Non è vero che i trafficanti non ci sono in giro.»

Alessio trattiene il fiato e lo guarda terrorizzato, per un attimo l'universo si ferma.

«Ci hanno visti, quando siamo usciti assieme, e l'hanno riconosciuto. Sapevano tutto di lui, Alè.»

Ora comincia ad ansimare. Il tono di David sembra troppo giustificatorio.

«Avevano detto che avrebbero torturato me e la mia famiglia, se non li avessi aiutati.»

No, no, no. Non può averlo fatto. _David non l'ha fatto_. Gennaro non è da lei. Non è andato via. Non può.

«Ci ho provato Alè. Ho provato a dire loro che si sbagliavano, a farli ragionare, ma non ci sono riuscito.»

In Alessio comincia a crescere esponenzialmente un senso di rabbia, comincia a stringere i pugni e i denti. Finora è stato tutto un mare di tristezza, disperazione e mancanza di senso; non aveva mai pensato a poter essere arrabbiato, non ce n'era lo spazio.

«Mi hanno usato come esca per fargli aprire la porta, poi l'hanno preso e portato da lei.»

È questione di un secondo. Alessio quasi nemmeno lo vede o percepisce il movimento, ma sente un grande sollievo quando un alone rosso campeggia sotto l'occhio di David.

«Porca puttana Alè!» impreca.

«È colpa tua! È tutta colpa tua se sto così da giorni! Gennaro è in gabbia adesso, lo sai? Se Gennaro sta male è colpa tua! Hai fatto stare male Gennaro!»

Il secondo pugno viene fermato, le lacrime che ricominciano a scendere hanno provocato un calo d'adrenalina e forze.

«Alè.»

Il tono di David si fa più calmo.

«L'avresti fatto anche tu al mio posto.»

Questa volta è il naso di David a subire le conseguenze.

«Voi non vi amate come noi! Nessuno può amarsi come noi!»

Respira affannosamente tentando di bloccare il rivolo di sangue che scende da una narice. Davvero Alessio può essere così forte? Vorrebbe dirgli che si conoscevano da troppo poco per saperlo, ma si vuole risparmiare il resto. Si trattiene sia dal dirlo, che dal rispondere e trasformare tutto in una lotta.

Alessio si alza di scatto e si strattona i capelli, mentre altre mille lacrime gli solcano il viso. La testa sembra esplodergli, non può credere che l'abbia fatto sul serio. Ha fatto catturare Gennaro, rinchiudere non si sa dove e stare male. Gennaro lo ama ancora ma glielo hanno portato via.

«Io me lo vado a riprendere.»

«Alè, è inutile. Non faranno mai entrare un Timelord in una villa del pianeta F., ti ammazzeranno.»

Alessio lo guarda in cagnesco.

«Non mi interessa, io ci vado, ci vado subito. Puoi aiutarmi e dirmi dove si trova oppure andartene: a te la scelta.»

Non cambierà mai idea, _deve vedere Gennaro_ il prima possibile, e non si lascerà abbattere da niente.

David sospira annuendo, e lo segue alla zona di comando per scegliere la destinazione.

***

«Gennaro, sto cercando Gennaro. È un umano piccolo e biondo.»

L'uomo di pelle scura davanti a lui lo squadra mentre si agita nervosamente. Controlla con nonchalance il registro che tiene sul bancone e scorre i nomi fino alla fine. È una villa grande, quella, tra le meglio arredate che abbia mai visto, ed è sicuro che ci si potrebbe perdere.

«Ah, l'ultimo arrivato. È nella zona quattro, sì. Ha un appuntamento?»

Ad Alessio potrebbe scoppiare il cuore. Gennaro c'è, Gennaro è vicino a lui da qualche parte nella villa. Gennaro lo ama ancora e manca poco a vederlo di nuovo.

«No, ma devo vederlo.»

«Non è possibile senza.»

«Ma voglio solo incontrarlo! A che serve fissare un appuntamento?»

Alessio non tornerà a mani vuote, al costo di non tornare.

L'uomo scuote la testa, serio.

«Ma io _devo_ vederlo!»

All'ennesima negazione, Alessio non ce la fa più, e decide di arrangiarsi. Sbuffa e si allontana da lui, avviandosi verso il corridoio.

«Dove va?»

«Da lui.»

Si sforza di dirlo il più tranquillamente possibile, con un tono anche un po' scocciato.

«Non può, ho detto!»

Appena girato l'angolo, Alessio prende a correre, sperando che l'uomo non lo segua.

Il posto è stranamente deserto e non ci sono indicazioni per cui la strada che sta percorrendo sia giusta, ma cercherà da capo a fondo per trovare Gennaro. Hanno passato troppo tempo distanti per rinunciare adesso. Tutto, eccetto le sue gambe, smette di funzionare appena legge il numero uno scritto elegantemente su un cartello. Ce la sta facendo, sta arrivando, tra poco sarà da Gennaro.

È quando arriva al "due" e vede le sbarre che si demoralizza un po'. Gennaro è in gabbia, l'hanno rinchiuso lì dentro per giorni senza che Alessio lo sapesse, senza che potesse fare nulla per evitarlo, senza che potesse sperarci ancora.

A metà del "tre" comincia una specie di giardino interno, pieno di fiori e alberi, panchine e fontane, e Alessio inizia a chiedersi se non stia meglio lì. Ci sono un sacco di specie diverse, che lui non poteva nemmeno immaginare, e sembrano tutte felici. Chi lo sa, forse Gennaro si trova bene e non gliene importa se non sono insieme, forse è vero che non si amano abbastanza. Rallenta un po', ma quanto sente "È un timelord!" si trova costretto a riprendere a correre.

Lo vede subito, non potrebbe essere altrimenti.

Gennaro è appoggiato ad una colonna e si prende tutta la sua ombra. È rannicchiato su se stesso, con il viso coperto, ed è vestito completamente di nero come al solito, ma quelli non sono più gli indumenti di Alessio. È bellissimo, è sempre bellissimo, ma così non va bene.

«Gennaro.»

Lo vede stringere le braccia attorno alle gambe e infossare di più la testa.

«Alessio.»

La sua voce è triste e sconsolata, ridotta ad un sussurro. Forse non è vero che stava bene.

«Gennaro! Sono qui, ci sono davvero, alza gli occhi, ti prego.»

Alessio lo grida tra le sbarre, tentando inutilmente di trapassare i tubi di metallo scuro.

Il biondino alza lentamente lo sguardo. I suoi occhi sono spenti sopra a due borse enormi, e si guardano in giro stanchi.

Poi cambia. Gennaro lo vede, apre la bocca e scatta in piedi.

«Alessio!»

Lo urla, sembra senza voce ma il suo nome è chiarissimo, e gli corre incontro più felice che mai.

Gennaro è bellissimo, bellissimo. Gennaro è bellissimo e Alessio era rimasto senza. Non riesce a concepire come ci sia riuscito senza morire.

In pochi secondi è davanti a lui, con il fiatone e le lacrime agli occhi, ma sorride. Il moro si accorge solo ora di stare piangendo anche lui.

Tutti e due vogliono dire qualcosa, si erano preparati lunghi discorsi nella speranza di rivedersi, ma ora balbettano cose senza senso in contemporanea. Il risultato è un miscuglio tra "Alessio io... È stato David, è colpa sua" e un "Volevo... Volevo tornare a casa e fare l'amore con te..." e qualche singhiozzo, che si conclude con un "Lo so" da parte di entrambi.

In contemporanea si lanciano l'uno tra le labbra dell'altro, in un bacio umido e disperato, le lingue quasi a sfiorare le rispettive anime attraverso le gole, e la saliva che è troppa. Eppure è in un lungo bacio umido e disperato che ritrovano la loro calma, i respiri si regolarizzano e i cuori ricominciano a battere. Alessio fa lentamente passare le mani tra le sbarre e le posa sui fianchi ossuti del biondino.

«Sei dimagrito di nuovo.» gli soffia sulle labbra, prima che Gennaro chieda un altro bacio ancora.

«Mi ami lo stesso?»

Il moro sorride, e gli scosta i capelli dalla fronte delicatamente, prendendosi un po' di tempo per ammirarlo.

«Ti amo sempre.»

È in un singhiozzo un po' più forte di Gennaro, un tentativo fallito di rispondere, che Alessio ci legge un "anch'io", e questo gli basta. Non hanno bisogno di dirsi che si sono mancati da morire, che hanno sofferto e che ora potrebbero scoppiare, lo capiscono dai loro occhi, dai loro movimenti, dal loro strano toccarsi con gentilezza.

Però qualcosa scoppia davvero.

«Alessio!»

Gennaro si stacca in fretta da lui e lo guarda con gli occhi sbarrati. Lui invece rimane calmo, si avvicina piano e gli bacia gli zigomi, leccando via ogni lacrima che scende, prendendogli le mani e appoggiandogliele sul cuore.

«Non siamo ben accetti, noi Timelord, su questo pianeta.» sussurra.

Il biondino rimane immobile. Non riesce a capacitarsi della macchia sotto al petto del moro.

«Ti giuro che tornerò Gennà.»

«Alessio, Alè.»

Gennaro continua a piangere e a balbettare il suo nome, incredulo. Non possono averlo fatto, _non possono_.

«Amerai un me diverso?»

Il biondino tira su col naso, annuendo e fermando le lacrime per un po'.

«Ti amo sempre Alessio.»

Alessio sorride, mentre comincia lentamente a brillare.

«Bravo, non piangere. Io torno, va bene? Giuro che torno e ti riporto a casa, tu devi solo aspettare.»

«Stai luccicando Alè.»

Gennaro glielo soffia tra le labbra, reclamando un'ultimo bacio prima che si dissolva.

«Anche tu.»

Gli accarezza le labbra con le sue, forse nel contatto più intimo e dolce che abbiano mai avuto, poi sparisce.

«Alessio.»


End file.
